ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Sakuma/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi :Hinata is a fellow member of the Light Music Club with Rei. In Devils, Rei feels close enough to tightly hug him in replacement of his brother Ritsu. Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa :In Setsubun, Sora quickly offers to make tea for Rei after he asks for some. Rei appreciates this, and says the Sora is much like a "grandchild", and calls him "Ochibi-chan". Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi :Yuta is a fellow member of the Light Music Club. Rei often sends both of the twins to do errands for him. In Boutique, Yuta reveals that him and Rei casually shop together. 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Rei and Anzu first meet in Rebellion, after he asks the Aoi twins to bring her to the Light Music Club Room. He then proceeds to make her sing and dance like an idol to determine her skill, only to find that she's an amateur. He harshly yet calmly critiques her and Trickstar, enough to make her space out and cry. Even so, Rei still finds great potential in her. He sees her as very kind, out of all things. :Throughout the year, Rei proceeds to often lean on Anzu whenever he feels dizzy, or have her carry him. He's grateful for her kindness. At some points, Rei will tease Anzu by asking to sleep on her lap or kissing the back of her neck. Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma :Ritsu is Rei's younger brother. Rei is in limerence with Ritsu, much to the latter's revulsion. Whenever Rei sees Ritsu, he's quick to drop everything to tell his brother how cute he is, no matter what he's doing. Ritsu, in disgust, will push him away and even go as far as to tell him to die. According to Rei, Ritsu did not used to be like this, and had previously been close to Rei and depended on him; whenever Ritsu shows signs of this, Rei is quick to gush about him "reverting to the 'old Ritsu'".Devils - bright complex 2 Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi : Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin : Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze With a friendship dating back to Kaoru's second year, as evidenced in Crossroad, Rei and Kaoru have a trusting, yet back-and-forth at times, relationship. In Easter's reminisce chapter, Rei brought back souvenirs for Kaoru while he was traveling abroad. As leader of Undead, Rei exercises some authority over Kaoru, often relying on Adonis to find and retrieve him for unit practice due to Kaoru's dislike of both responsibility and practice. A running gag of their relationship is Rei's obvious fondness for Kaoru and Kaoru's returned feelings of distaste for spending time with Rei and Undead alike. In Romantic Comedy, Rei speaks extensively with Kaoru about the repercussions of his playboy attitude, speaking as both his friend and his unit leader. It's in this story that Rei's prowess within the idol business is once again regarded as well as his dedication to his unit; Rei mentions to Kaoru in passing that he'd already prepared methods to crush scandals before there ever was one. He also reminds Kaoru more than once while scolding him that his way of alluring fans (flirting and showing gratuitous affection) was not his wrongdoing, providing a source of both comfort and stability through the ordeal. From Repayment Festival on, they have a more playful and relaxed relationship. As stated in several stories, after graduation they were set to enter the idol scene as a duo. This is restated in Athletics, as they have already graduated by the time of the event and are using a free day to support their underclassmen. In Operetta, we get yet another show of their developing relationship, as Kaoru has completely forgone his prior use of "Sakuma-san" in favor of "Rei-kun." When asked, he tells Koga that they're equals, and Rei asked him to be more familiar. Keito Hasumi : Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba :He has a good friendship with Tsumugi, and expresses significant concern for Tsumugi's well-being in Gondola and Devils. Rei tends to 'revert' to his former speech mannerisms around Tsumugi, the latter of which points it out each time. :Despite being former enemies in the school's conflicts, Rei refers to Tsumugi as a friend and they get along well, with Tsumugi even lending his glasses to Rei in Biblio. :Tsumugi admires Rei greatly, as seen in Magical Halloween and Magicians Assemble, although mentions in the latter that he's intimidated by Rei's status and 'interest' in him. :In Devils, Tsumugi states he believes he isn't deserving of Rei's friendship, and that it is atonement for his actions in the previous year. Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Sources Category:Relationships